1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a N-IN-1 card connector, and more particularly to a N-IN-1 card connector utilizing a flexible printed circuit for improving the co-planarity of the tails of the multiple groups of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card connector apparatus is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector apparatus, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use. This PC card or memory card is installed in the card connector apparatus to write and read necessary information. In recent years, as small memory cards, such as a long one, a short one, a thick one, or a thin one, have been developed, and various kinds of card connector apparatuses adapted for receiving multiple kinds of cards have been developed. In this kind of card connector, multiple groups of contacts are provided for electrically contact with the corresponding memory cards, meanwhile, multiple tails of the contacts project outwardly for mounting onto a printed circuit board, which bring a difficulty for controlling the co-planarity of the tails. Obviously, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.